Wide Awake And Dreaming
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Dean wakes up in a world not his own. Sam/Dean NO Wincest kinda...
1. All Nightmare Long

Wide Awake and Dreaming

Wide Awake and Dreaming  
Pairing: Dean/Sam (no Wincest... kinda)  
Rating: PG (mentions of nudity - nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 2x20 What Is and What Should Never Be (kinda)

Disclaimer: No. Not me. Go look at Kripke. I don't have anything to do with this.  
Summary: Dean wakes into a world that isn't his own... This is my take on a slash version of the episode 2x20 WIAWSNB.

When Dean fell asleep last night he had been in a motel room in North Carolina listening to the sound of his brother Sam snoring. His back had ached and a bruise had been forming where a particularly nasty spring had been digging into his back. The air had smelt like moth balls and male sweat as neither Winchester brothers had had the chance to shower before falling into their separate queen beds exhausted from hunting. When he woke up it was to the comfort of soft, clean linen wrapped around his body, the smell of flowers and fabric conditioner in the air and the only thing left to remind him of last night – or the past twenty-six years – was the ache where the spring had bruised him.

"Sammy?" Dean groaned, his head still fuzzy from sleep. His eyes opened to the sight of pale blue walls in a large spacious room. The door to the en-suit bathroom was ajar enough so that Dean could tell it was a bathroom and that the walls were aqua but nothing more. He stretched in the kind sized bed and looked around, panic seizing his heart when he realised this wasn't a dream and somehow he had ended up in a different place than when he had fallen asleep, the type of place he was unlikely to sleep in. But the more Dean looked around the room – with it's wooden desk with paperwork and a vase of blue and violet flowers, the pictures of city landscapes hanging on the walls and the open door that revealed a hallway unlike any motel or hotel hallway. Then it struck him that he wasn't in a motel – he was in a house. "SAMMY!" Dean called out in panic, jumping out of bed not even taking the time to notice that he was butt naked or notice that the other side of the bed had been slept in. He started towards the hallway when he heard his brother's voice coming from the bathroom.

"In here, Dean," he said and Dean breathed a sigh of relief; at least Sam was with him. Maybe he remembered what happened.

Dean walked over to the door, pausing as a sudden feeling of uncertainty over took him and he settled for knocking instead of walking straight in. "You decent, Sam?"

A husky laugh unlike any Dean had ever heard from his brother before came from within the bathroom. "Like that's ever stopped you before," Sam said and Dean ignored the spider-sense tingling away at his spine telling him that something was off, different, changed, because on the other side of the door was his little brother and he needed to know what in Hell was going on. So he pushed the door open and upon seeing a very naked Sam standing at the sink shaving his face he turned around and fled, swearing loudly. Sam paid him no heed and Dean, unsure what to do with himself while he waited for his brother to finish and find some clothes – hopefully quickly – paced around the room. He walked past a full length mirror and caught sight of himself nude. He looked just the same as last night but he smelt better and his hair looked as if it had been washed less than a day ago. He turned around and opened the nearest drawers finding men's clothes folded neatly. He was so deep within his thoughts that he didn't hear Sam creep up behind him until his brother put two very unbrotherly hands around his waist and drew him back against his naked body.

"What are you doing in my clothes drawer, Dean?" Sam asked and then yelped in surprise as Dean jumped away with a swear word. "What's up with you? And can you please not swear – I though we talked about this last week? We agreed we weren't going to swear at all now Mary Ellen is staring so learn to talk."

"Mary Ellen?" Dean said and out of the corner of his eye saw a photograph propped up on a chest of drawers which he assumed was his. In it was Sam and Dean only they weren't any place Dean ever remembered being in. They were both smiling, Sam looking so good damned honest and sincere and Dean's smile more of a blessed out expression like he had just had sex or something. Sam was standing behind Dean with his left arm hanging over Dean's shoulder and dangling in front of the picture and his right arm hugging Dean close around the waist. Another picture next to it was of Dean and Jessica Lee Moore; the blonde that Sammy had been dating back in college before Yellow Eyes killed her like they'd killed mom. Only in this picture she was alive and well, dressed in a hospital gown with pink flushed cheeks and her blonde hair sweat soaked as she handed a pink little newborn baby in a pink blanket to Dean who was stood next to her, an expression of awe on his face as he looked at the baby. "Right, Mary Ellen," Dean repeated and then seeing Sam's face he continued, trying to put things together, "Mary Ellen your daughter?" He guessed.

Sam's face turned stony and he sighed as if exasperated by Dean's comment. "Dean, we've been over this a thousand times. I know it's hard for you because you aren't a part of Mary Ellen's biology but you are just as much her parent as I am and more so than Jess. I just wish you and Jessica would get along. It's hard for her to give up her child, even though she agreed right from the start that she would just be a surrogate for us." Sam said and Dean's brain suddenly switched on and the horror of the realisation must have shown in his face because Sam started asking him what was wrong and did he need to sit down but the only thing that Dean heard clearly was the voice inside his head screaming 'no oh god no!' because he had finally figured it out. He was somehow trapped in an alternate reality like with the Djinn. Only worse because in this reality he and Sam weren't brothers – they were married!

-X0X-

Please comment. I'm still new to this so if I'm a bit off with the characterization please cut me some slack. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wide Awake and Dreaming

Wide Awake and Dreaming  
Pairing: Dean/Sam (no Wincest... kinda)  
Rating: PG (mentions of nudity - nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 2x20 What Is and What Should Never Be (kinda)

Disclaimer: No. Not me. Go look at Kripke. I don't have anything to do with this.  
Summary: Dean wakes into a world that isn't his own... This is my take on a slash version of the episode 2x20 WIAWSNB.

2.

After Dean's little discovery he had thankfully been interrupted by the loud cry of a baby. Sam had given him a half concerned half irritated look and headed for the door, grabbing a pair of jeans on his way out and leaving Dean alone to look for more clues about his life after quickly dressing in a pair of jeans and a faded black Metallica t-shirt. He finally found what he was looking for; a photo journal with the title 'A Winchester Family'. It was one in which not only photographs were stuck in there was also room for writing about the photo and places for other memorabilia.

Page one was a wedding certificate. Or rather a Civil Union certificate. In Dean's world he wasn't very up on gay rights but he was pretty sure that in most states in America gay couples couldn't 'marry' however this certificate stated they had… been 'united' in Nebraska by Pastor Jim. As much as Dean loved his Pastor Jim he didn't remember the man as being particularly enlightened to the joys of man on man action. The certificate was signed by Samuel William Harvelle and Dean Winchester… Harvelle? In this reality Sam was Ellen's kid? Well that explained how he was married to Sam and having sex with him, after all they weren't brothers in this reality. He had kind of suspected it but it was good to get that kind of thing confirmed. On the next page there were pictures; Sam and Dean in tuxes standing in the Harvelle Roadhouse which Dean was glad to see hadn't changed. Then there was a photo of Dean in cowboy jeans and a shirt with Sam in a half undone suit kissing each other and standing outside Stanford University. In Sam's scrawly girly handwriting it said 'Me and Dean at my graduation; Dean refused to wear a 'monkey suit' but I love him anyway'. Dean couldn't help laughing a little about that because it sounded like him, although the last part give him a strange feeling because he knew Sam wasn't just having a chick flick moment, he meant love; deep and true and sexual. And Dean just eally wanted willing to think too hard about that right at this minute. After that there were pictures of Sam with Ellen and Jo, one picture with Dean and John, one of Dean, a very pregnant Jess, and Sam, another similar one but minus Dean and in this one Sam had his hand on Jess's stomach (a strange swirl of jealously reared up in the back of Dean's mind but he shoved it down viciously). A few more pictures of Dean and Sam kissing, one with Ellen glaring in the background and somehow it comforted Sam to know that Ellen still didn't like him as a love interest for one of her children. The last few pictures were of Dean and Sam holding a newborn Mary Ellen and the note in the text said that they had named her after both of their mothers but that Dean insisted on calling her Mary-El for short.

By the end of his reading session Dean was in love with this life. Free from the constant threat of demons and hunters and Sam turning into a demon. Free and able to have a family to love and cherish and belong to. The only thing was he couldn't imagine loving Sam THAT WAY. Which he figured would be a big clue that he wasn't the Dean that this Sam 'knew' and 'loved'. But in a strange way it fit; like no matter what Sam and Dean were destined to be in each other's lives and when Dean thought about it he couldn't imagine a life in which Sam would not be a big – the biggest – part of it.

_AN/ Just thought I'd add that the photo album is called 'A Winchester Family' for two reasons, because in my head John wouldn't like them saying 'the' when he and Dean (and Mary) would have been The Winchester Family so they said 'A' instead as in a branch of the Winchester Family, also it was my working title for this fiction. Thank you for reading. Also I tried having Dean as a Harvelle but it didn't work and I had to change it but I hope the person who wrote the story with Sam being a Harvelle (without Jo existing) doesn't think I copied them._

_Sorry about the short chapters I just think they suit this story better._

Please Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Wake…

Wide Awake and Dreaming (ch3)

Pairing: Sam/Dean (non-Wincest – kinda)

xXx

When Sammy came back into the room Dean was still staring at the photos. "Getting sentimental in your old age, Dean?" Sam asked from the door way, and edge to his voice.

Dean scoffed and scowled at the photo album, "I'm not that old man."

"No? Well, then it must be you learning the facts from scrap, isn't that right?" Sam said and Dean froze. Somehow Sam had guessed and he wasn't quite sure what that meant. He looked up to see his non-brother holding a shotgun cocked and loaded as he stood behind a salt line that separated them.

"_Cristo_." Sam said loudly as he watched Dean's eyes carefully.

Dean barked out a laugh. "Dude, I'm not possessed! Wait; you know about demons?"

Sam looked incredulous but no less on guard and ready to kill him. "See, that question there, that proves you aren't Dean Winchester because you see Dean and I met because our father's were hunters. So who the Hell are you and where is my husband?" Sam's finger looked mighty twitchy just sitting there on the trigger, made Dean very uneasy.

"Whoa!" Dean said, standing up and keeping his hands high in the air where Sam could see them. "I promise you, you do not want to shoot me."

"No, I don't want to shoot Dean. But you aren't Dean so as soon as you tell me where he is and what you have done with him; I am gonna shoot you. And trust me, you are going to tell me." Sam warned him and Dean believed that this Sam was capable of torture for the ones he loved, Hell these days his own Sammy wasn't that far off the same path.

"See there is a problem right there. I am Dean. I mean, not your Dean, not exactly. But I am your Dean, just not_ your_ Dean if you get what I mean." Dean let out an awkward chuckle but Sam didn't seem impressed. Dean lost the nervous but friendly smile he so often put on when facing possible death. "What gave me away?" He asked, genuinely curious. He knew his behaviour had been down right odd this morning compared to what this Sammy's Dean must usually act like but he didn't think it was shotgun-in-your-face demon possessed odd.

"Well including the fact you freaked when you saw me naked, you didn't know who Mary-Ellen was and didn't go see to her when she started crying… nope, that's all I needed."

"Because I didn't go see the crying baby I must be possessed? Your Dean must be majorly whipped."

"I thought you said you were my Dean?"

"I am. Well, no I'm not. See last night when I went to sleep it was in a crummy motel in a different state with my brother snoring away in his own bed across the room. I wake up and all of a sudden I'm banging my brother who isn't my brother and we have a kid named after my mom and Ellen Harvelle. And oh yeah, Jessica is alive? What's with that." Dean said, putting his arms down and going over to sit on the edge of the bed, the shotgun still trained on him but Dean was pretty confident that Sam wouldn't shoot him.

"I think I'm from a alternate reality or something. I'm just not sure how I got here. Hey, your Dean wasn't hunting any Djinn recently was he?" Dean suddenly thought.

The shotgun was on the floor now which made Dean feel slightly better, but the expression of disbelief hadn't been completely irradiated from Sammy's face. "No. Dean gave you hunting when Jess got pregnant. We promised each other we would never orphan our child for the sake of the Hunt."

"Uh huh. Whipped. Also lying through his teeth. I found a police scanner in the second draw over there and that stain on his blue shirt? Smells sulphur like to me and it's only been there a week tops. I'm guessing if she's talking then little Mary-El is a little older than a week." Dean said and watched unhappily as reality crashed around Sammy's head and acceptance and anger rushed in.

"You swore!" He yelled at Dean. "You said you were done, we were done… he promised me." Sam looked tense enough to throw a punch and Dean edged away. When Sam threw a punch with his full weight behind it, it was definitely enough to knock Dean out. Luckily his brother rarely did – always afraid of hurting others more than necessary which was why Dean always won in a fight.

"Hey, hey, you are looking at the wrong guy here. Look, we just gotta figure out how to get me back to my brother and your… husband back in this world from wherever he is now. I'm hoping not in my world because I think Sammy'd be a bit alarmed if he woke up to me jacking him off and snuggling up to him."

Sam looked wounded. "But what if we can't?" He asked. Dean didn't have an answer to that so he let them stew in silence until Mary-Ellen made herself known by using those lovely vocal cords of hers to let out a high pitched scream for 'daddy!'. Not one of alarm or fear, just a bored little girl stuck in her crib. Sam winced and got up, just before he left the room he turned and said to Dean, "by the way, Dean would never 'snuggle'."

AN/ I slightly longer chapter this time but less detail more action, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the newest development in the Harvelle-Winchester house, please comment.


End file.
